


purple snowflakes

by Aquariusgarbag



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Bottom!Sam, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top!Bucky, Wreck Sam Wilson 2k19
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 08:07:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21442960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquariusgarbag/pseuds/Aquariusgarbag
Summary: “You know what else normal people do on snow days?”Before Sam can answer (‘Catch up on RHONY?’) Bucky has dropped to the floor between Sam’s knees.“You’re a perv.” Sam says.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson
Comments: 10
Kudos: 104





	purple snowflakes

White snowflakes fell from the sky and landed muffled outside the cozy Harlem apartment. It was the first snow fall of the season. Sam Wilson is prepared.

Sam has just gotten back from a five day mission and had been promised by Sharon there would be no calls for at least the weekend. Sam gets up from the couch where he’s been reading and goes to the kitchen to make hot chocolate.

When he returns with his mug complete with vegan marshmallows he finds his boyfriend has finally woken up. Bucky sits sprawled out on the couch Sam had vacated, paging through his novel and probably losing Sam’s place in the process. Sam kicks his feet to make him sit up. Bucky does, then snuggled up to Sam as he sits down.

“Morning, gorgeous.” Bucky greets, kissing Sam’s cheek.

“It’s 12:30.” 

“Whatever, Wilson. It’s a snow day, normal people sleep in on snow days.”

“If by normal people you mean 6th graders then yeah.”

Bucky laughs. “You know what else normal people do on snow days?”

Before Sam can answer (‘Catch up on RHONY?’) Bucky has dropped to the floor between Sam’s knees.

“You’re a perv.” Sam says, lifting his hips so that Bucky can more easily. Bucky nips at his thigh.

Once his pants and boxers are off Bucky rubs both hands along his thighs, the feeling of such powerful hands being so gentle sends shivers up his spine. The vibranium feels slightly cold, causing goosebumps to erupt over his skin. 

Bucky kisses up Sam’s leg, from his left knee up to his dick, which he only nuzzles before trailing kisses along Sam’s other leg. Sam groans in discontent, Bucky’s always such a tease. Bucky only smiles. 

Finally, once he’s done making out with Sam’s legs, Bucky gives the head of Sam’s cock a chaste kiss. Sam’s toes curl, from anticipation or the loving look Bucky’s giving his dick he couldn’t say. Bucky then gives the head of his cock little kitten licks, winding Sam up further. Sam grips Bucky’s hair firmly, which was what Bucky was after. In one swift motion Bucky slides Sam’s cock down his throat. Sam moans, guides Bucky up and down by the hair a few times, setting the rhythm.

As Bucky works Sam’s cock over he rubs gentle circles over his hole, not trying to penetrate, just reminding Sam of what’s to come. It certainly works.

“Please, Buck. Jesus!”

Bucky pulls of Sam’s cock with a wet pop. “Please, what, honey?”

“You’re such an ass. Please put your fingers in me.”

“Oh!” Bucky says, mock surprised. “Sure thing, sweetheart.” 

Bucky pulls out the little bottle of lube they keep in the bedside drawer from his sweatshirt pocket. He positions Sam’s hip slightly over the edge of the couch, then applies a generous amount of lube. This time the circle he rubs and with his thumb sliding into Sam. He holds it still within the younger man for a minute, mouth once again finding Sam’s cock. Only when Sam starts to grind into his hand does Bucky removes his thumb and inserts two fingers. The stretch aches, causing Sam to moan loudly and pump into Bucky’s mouth.

Bucky finds a rhythm, mouth going up and down and fingers going in and out. Sam feels pinned by sensation by the heat of Bucky’s mouth and the chill of his fingers. Bucky continues like this until Sam is just on the verge of coming. 

“Buck,” Sam warns. Bucky pulls his mouth away but leaves his fingers buried inside him. Sam whines despite expecting this.

Bucky pulls Sam down into a deep kiss, making Sam taste himself into Bucky’s tongue. “You ready for me, honey?” He asks.

“Yeah.” Sam answers, too dazed by sensation to have a smart ass reply. 

Bucky smiles, then with ease Sam is lifted off the couch and impaled on Bucky’s cock. The sudden fullness takes his breathe away and Sam goes limp, knowing Bucky’s strong enough to hold him steady. 

Bucky does, he hold Sam practically bent in half and fucks into him at a fast and steady pace, each thrust hitting Sam deep inside. Sam’s now neglected cock leaks precome onto his stomach. Sam’s head falls back and he closes his eyes, losing himself to the feeling of being fucked.

“Want you to come on my cock, honey.” Bucky says, flushed but not out of breath.

Sam tries to say ‘Can do.’ but it comes out more like “Aaaugh uuuhh.” Bucky seems to get the gist though. 

Bucky moves to support Sam one handed. ‘Thank you super serum.’ Sam thinks. With his non occupied hand Bucky reaches for Sam’s cock. He grasps it firmly and tugs to the same fast rhythm as his thrusts. Sam thinks he whites out for a second, when he comes to he’s covered in his own come.

“There you go, sweetheart. There you go.” Bucky is saying, petting Sam’s back. Bucky gives him a minute to catch his breath, holding him suspended in the air. 

Then Bucky is sitting down on the couch and letting go of Sam’s weight, gravity drops Sam’s body fully down onto Bucky’s dick. Sam’s hole takes the cock greedily, all of his muscles now loose. Bucky groans, pulls Sam down into another deep kiss.

“You gonna make me come now, honey?” Bucky asks, lips tantalizingly close to Sam’s own. All Sam can do is nod.

His legs feel like jelly, so instead of fucking himself properly Sam grinds on Bucky’s cock. Bucky doesn’t complain, eyes going huge with lust. He holds Sam firmly by the back of the neck, looking deep into the younger man’s eyes. Sam looks back and sees love and tenderness and hunger. Sam’s clenches involuntarily as a shiver rubs through him, sending Bucky over the edge. Bucky comes in Sam, filling his insides.

They lie there together for a few minutes, Bucky’s body heat keeping them both warm. Eventually Sam untangles their limbs and gets up, Bucky’s now soft cock leaving him. Sam stands up on shaky legs and wraps a blanket around himself. He sits back down on Bucky lap, putting his head down on the older man’s chest.

Outside snow continues to gently descend to the ground.

**Author's Note:**

> Here have some porn while I work on my many wips  
Inspired by @capmackie’s call to wreck Sam Wilson  
As always comments are greatly appreciated  
Also if anyone’s interested in a sambucky fic exchange hmu @sambuckyficexchange2020


End file.
